Kanadaja
Historia Historia e Shtetit Ndersa traditat e aborigjenëve ishte që banorët e hershëm kishin trasheguar pjesë te Kanada-së qe nga agu i kohës, studimet e arkeologjistëve tregojnë prezencen njerëzore ne veri Yukon rreth 26,000 vjet mëpërpara, dhe ne jug të Ontatio rreth 9,500 vjet mëpërpara. Evropianet e pare erdhën kur Vikingët u vendosën përkohësisht ne L'Anse aux Meadows pas vdekjes se Krishtit.Evropianët e ardhshëm që eksploruan bregdetin e Kanada-së Atlantike ishin John Cabot ne 1497 dhe Martin Frobisher ne 1576 nga Anglia, dhe Jacques Cartier ne 1534 dhe Samuel de Champlain në 1603 nga Franca. Ligjet e para te perhershme europiane u themeluan nga francezet ne Port Royal ne 1605 dhe Quebec City ne 1608, dhe nga britaniket ne Newfoundland rreth 1610. Eksploruesit europian sollen semuendjet europiane, te cilat u perhapen ne menyre te shpejte midis aborigjeneve, gje e cila solli uljen e popullesise aborigjene. Politika Politika e Shtetit Shiko edhe: * Mardheniet e jashtme të ... Gjeografia Gjeografia e shtetit Ekonomia Ekonomia e shtetit Demografia Demografia e shtetit Kultura Kanada është një vend mërgimtarësh (emigrantëve) dhe kultura e sajë është një mikro mozaik i kulturës botërore. Në këtë mozaik kanadezë edhe kultura e krijuar mbi themelet shqiptare ka arritur të zhvillohet në një shkallë organizimi shoqërorë në bashkësi kulturore. Për zhvillimin e më tutjeshëm të kësaj kultre përkujdesen organizata e bashkësi të ndryshme shoqërore shqiptare dhe kandeze që në gjirin e vetë kanë shqiptarë dhe fëmijt e tyre me shtetësi kanadeze dhe pjestarë tjerë të kësaj shtetësie. Si elemente të kësaj kulture është edhe shkolla shqipe "Nene Tereza" në Montreal, themelar më 19 Janar 2002 nga Bashkësia Shqiptare e Kebekut ne Montreal Të tjera * Gjuha Kanadaja ka dy gjuhe zyrtare, anglishten dhe frengjishten, prej 59.7% dhe 23.2% e popullsise perkatesisht. Kjo e ben Kanadane nje shtet bilingual. * Himni Kanadez O Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy sons command. With glowing hearts we see thee rise, The True North strong and free! From far and wide, O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. God keep our land glorious and free! O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Shiko dhe këtë Shoqatat tjera, kulturore shqiptare në Kanadë * Bashkësia Shqiptaro-Kanadeze (Toronto) * Liga Shqiptare-Kanadeze (Toronto) * Fondacioni Shqiptaro-Kanadez (Toronto) * Klubi Rinia (Toronto) Faqe informative * 'Faqe informative e imigrantëve shqiptarë (''Montreal) Category:Shtete Category:Kanada af:Kanada als:Kanada am:ካናዳ an:Canadá ang:Canada ar:كندا arc:ܩܢܕܐ ast:Canadá az:Kanada bar:Kanada bat-smg:Kanada be:Канада be-x-old:Канада bg:Канада bi:Kanada bn:কানাডা bo:ཁ་ནའ་ཏ bpy:কানাডা br:Kanada bs:Kanada ca:Canadà ceb:Canada cs:Kanada cu:Канада cv:Канада cy:Canada da:Canada de:Kanada diq:Kanada dv:ކެނެޑާ dz:ཀེ་ན་ཌ་ el:Καναδάς en:Canada eo:Kanado es:Canadá et:Kanada eu:Kanada fa:کانادا fi:Kanada fr:Canada frp:Canada fy:Kanada ga:Ceanada gd:Canada gl:Canadá - Canada gv:Yn Chanadey hak:Kâ-nâ-thai haw:Kanakā he:קנדה hi:कनाडा hr:Kanada hsb:Kanada ht:Kanada hu:Kanada hy:Կանադա ia:Canada id:Kanada ie:Canada ig:Canada ik:Canada ilo:Canada io:Kanada is:Kanada it:Canada iu:ᑲᓇᑕ/kanata ja:カナダ jbo:kadnygu'e ka:კანადა kk:Канада ko:캐나다 ku:Kanada kw:Kanada la:Canada lb:Kanada li:Canada lij:Canada ln:Kanadá lt:Kanada lv:Kanāda mk:Канада ml:കാനഡ mn:Канад mr:कॅनडा ms:Kanada na:Canada nah:Canauhtlān nap:Canadà nds:Kanada nds-nl:Kannede nl:Canada nn:Canada no:Canada nov:Kanada nrm:Cannada oc:Canadà om:Canada pa:ਕੈਨੇਡਾ pam:Canada pdc:Kanadaa pl:Kanada ps:کاناډا pt:Canadá qu:Kanada rmy:Kanada ro:Canada ru:Канада sa:केनडा scn:Canadà sco:Canadae se:Kanáda sh:Kanada simple:Canada sk:Kanada sl:Kanada so:Canada sr:Канада sv:Kanada sw:Kanada ta:கனடா tet:Kanadá tg:Канада th:ประเทศแคนาดา tl:Canada to:Kānata tpi:Kanada tr:Kanada ty:Tanata uk:Канада ur:کینیڈا uz:Kanada vec:Canada vi:Canada vo:Kanadän wo:Kanadaa wuu:加拿大 yi:קאנאדע yo:Kánádà zh:加拿大 zh-classical:加拿大 zh-min-nan:Canada zh-yue:加拿大 zu:IKhanada